Pleasant dreaming
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: Sometimes, a dream can be the worst reminder of all.


**A/N: **So I'm taking a dip back into the Torchwood realm. Hmm, well this idea hit me just a few minutes ago and I thought, hey why not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it read, review, comment:)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, isn't mine but Russel T Davies owns it.

* * *

Voices joined together in tides of joyful conversations. It was music to his ears.

Stepping out, he looked over everyone in the hub; Owen bantering with Gwen, Tosh intriguing Ianto with some old tale of her past. A smile lit his face as each member of his team held a smile to match his own.

His hands reached out to grasp onto the railing, his feet steadying him as he listened in, like a father proud of his family. Gwen's laughter reached his ears, along with Ianto's comment and for a second he closed his eyes and drank it in, allowing it to fill his body with great pride and peace.

Tosh's voice cut through his wave of inner peace, his blue eyes snapping open to her question, "Jack, we were all wondering if we could go out for a drink?"

"Yeah 'cos there hasn't been any aliens in the past four days and I am bored with paperwork," Owen drawled on.

A laugh sounded deep in Jack's voice as he straightened up, "Alright then, grab your coats."

Whoops of joy echoed loudly and he grinned even more, moving into his office to retrieve his great coat. Slipping it on he pounded down the stairs after his team members and friends, listening happily to the cheerful delights of everyone.

Twenty minutes later, they were all sat around a table with a drink in front of each of them. Jack was halfway through one of his stories when all of a sudden Owen disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, "Owen?"

A few seconds later the medic reappeared, paler than before and Jack shook his head. He glanced down at his drink and back up at Owen, "You alright?"

Jack shook his head again and carried on with his story at the insistence of Gwen. Near to the end of his story, smiles on everyone's faces at the thrill of finding out the climax and he froze. Smiles had turned to frowns and both his medic and computer expert were missing. "To Tosh, and Owen," Ianto dragged out, glass raised and Gwen followed suite.

Jack was still sat in a frozen stupor, confused about what had just happened. Minutes of silence passed before Ianto disappeared and Jack just about jumped out of his seat. "Ianto?!"

"Jack," Gwen ushered, "I'm sorry." She began to whimper, small tears breaking down her face in small rivers and Jack's own tears began to grow. He was frozen to the spot. First Owen and Tosh, then Ianto.

His hands reached out to comfort Gwen, but he swiped at nothing. Blue eyes snapped down and he watched as Gwen, and everyone in the bar seemed to shrink away from him. "Gwen!" He shouted, trying to reach out to her. But it was no use.

Blackness encompassed him and the tears spilled down his face in big threads. A gasp escaped his throat as a jolt of pain shot through his body, muscles tightening as he fell to his hands and knees.

Panting, it strained him to tilt his head up to see the Master standing over him, a sinister smile on his face as he aimed his laser screwdriver pointed directly at him, "Oh you freak, never could save anybody could you. You're nothing but a sideshow at a circus," with those sinister words a jet of light flew towards him, engulfing his body into spasms of pain.

He collapsed, grunting with the effort of pushing his body onto his back.

Jack's arms stretched out to either side of him, chest rising and falling in rapid breaths as a familiar face stepped over him. "Gray," Jack whispered through gasps of air.

"You monster. You left me to them, you risked my life to save your own. You spiteful coward," Gray spat out in anger.

"No, I- Gray I didn't-"

"Shut up," a kick sent Jack to the side, clutching his chin as he looked back up into the vengeful eyes of his brother, "You're no longer my brother."

At the sight of Gray walking away Jack rushed to his knees, hands stretched out trying to pull him back, "Gray! Gray! Gray come back please!" He begged for what seemed like hours before the tears finally spilled in huge drops down his face, splashing onto his knees.

He sobbed to himself, alone in the dark. Jack lost track of how long he had been there for when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, "Oh Jack."

His eyes snapped open, looking up he watched as the Doctor came to crouch in front of him, "Doctor?"

"Oh Jack, look at you." The older man's expression took on a look of pity for him, and Jack looked away in guilt. "You're a fixed point in space and time, and I should be running away. Oh but look at me, crouching down, comforting you," a fake smile found his face and Jack had the heart to look up with red rimmed eyes. "Now now, don't look at me like that. You've been fantastic despite how wrong you are," the faintest of smiles lit up Jack's face before the Doctor gave a push from the ground, dug his hands into his pockets and stared off behind Jack.

The younger man whipped his head round and stood in shock at the sight, "Exterminate," a metallic voice called out and Jack screamed as a ray of white shot out and hit him directly in the heart.

His body shot up, and his breath hitched in his throat as the sheets clung to his sweat slicked body.

"Just a dream," his voice hoarsely croaked out. But that didn't stop the torrents of faint tears to shine in the dim light of the room. Sobs echoed shallowly in his throat and his vision blurred as tiny prickles of heat tickled the back of his eyes and black sneaked into the corners of his vision. It may have just been a dream, but he'd lost them all.

And he was guaranteed to lose more.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hope it was fin reading. Oh, and on my profile, I have a poll set up asking you which fic you'd like to see next. Take a look and vote on it please


End file.
